Beyond these four walls -A Touhou Story-
by YellowChineseTea
Summary: You ever wonder what happens around the four sides of the screen you're playing on? What others see when two engage in a bullet battle? What do the humans see of this? Find out. This story is written in a Semi-POV/Fourth Wall breaking/ manner.
1. Chapter 6-1

-A DREAM MORE SCARLET THAN RED-

"The night has just started, the darkness flows."

"or has it?"

*PICH-UNN~*

*SHHHHHUUUUUNNN*

*ZUUUUUNNNN~!*

-Is all I've been hearing lately.

What are those sounds? Those, strong, sharp, sounds.

Every morning and evening.

Almost like it's new year everyday.

Where do these sounds come from? I don't have too much a trace towards where these sounds are from other than the daily BunBunMaru paper that comes around and the fireworks outside.

The papers say very little about the ""fireworks"" and more talk about these…flying…human--s

Are those even fireworks outside? The others in my village call them fireworks, they look like fireworks, they sound like

fireworks, and chances are, they ARE fireworks.

Although, for classic, old styled fireworks. They look amazing! Sometimes I would see swords of light fly in circles or even a storm of animal shaped fire. It's crazy!

I'd like or…no. LOVE to meet the guys who produce those firecrackers!

Oh wait…yeah.

I forgot…they could be Youkai. Let me give those guys the benefit of the doubt and say that those are definitely us humans using magic!

Looking for those guys shouldn't be too big a issue just follow the source of the fireworks! Some of the patterns that form off the ground don't leave a trace strangely. Just…show up outta nowhere. It could be something this world has that happens daily, I AM pretty new here, knowing only that there are us guys and ""Youkai"". I'll still find out, let's keep this cool and normal

Ahh yes. Outside under the night sky. Strangely, the sky seems to be taking a red hue, like something crazy will happen once the sun's back. This huge mansion showed up outta nowhere too. It has very few windows and is kinda…sinister looking.

I'm currently on my way to the source of those cool things on the sky. Just strollin to where it started.

*BOOOM!*

(It ssssure is great tonight!)

(Uh, who are you?)

(We just fought a minute ago! Are you blind?)

What's going on…I have to hide.

*PIIIIINNNG*


	2. Chapter 62

-A SOUL AS RED AS A GROUND CHERRY-

"Why is it so bright outside?"

"Could it be the fireworks again?"

-MOON SIGN- "Moonlight Ray"

Ahh! What's…going on out there!?

Is this what the fireworks were? That paper wasn't kidding! It's far too bright to make any figure that's making this…fiery rain! Good thing I'm tucked behind this huge rock, this riverbank is getting kinda deep though. There's laser's everywhere and some figure seems to be evading it.

Left…left…ah!

The figure seems to be the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, Reimu Hakurei. She shows up frequently in the papers. Last thing I saw related to her, an article talking about how she traveled to this…dimension of demons to stop the overflow of demons upon this land. There's also this picture of 4 People, one of them being Reimu. I have no clue who the three other people are except maybe the magician-looking one.

Huhh…Oh!

(Hey! Where'd you go!?)

The shrine maiden seems confused, the *other* figure ran off…

She's just…floating along the lake. Probably, to chase after the other figure, which is probably a Youkai.

What could she be doing this late at night? It can't be another incident can it? The sky seems unusually red, even more red than awhile ago… Could it be that mansion in the distance? I need to go.

-NIGHT SIGN- "Night Bird"

Ahh!

(Kyahahahaha!)

The Youkai came back. It seems to be casting another….magic trick? I'll call it a "she."

*BSSSSHHH!*

*!!!!* The Youkai seems to have started flapping her wings of…"revealing" light!

The shrine maiden's doing just fine evading and firing back. Whatever she's shooting (needles) it seems to work on the youkai.

*BOOM*

*spell cast*


	3. Chapter 63

-Apparitions Stalk the Night-

-Darkness Sign- "Demarcation"

Still hiding…this battle is ridiculous! Dangerous too! There's fire bullet thingys inadvertently coming my way too! I'm not even involved all that much!

Why can't they just shoot directly at each other? The shrine maiden seems to be doing that just fine! The blonde youkai is sprayin' em around!

*BOOM*

(*Passing by* Haha! I bet she doesn't even have ten fingers.)

The…the…Youkai, seems to have exploded. And… The *blonde* magician from the newspaper is here. Those two seem to be partners.

*swoosh~*

I guess they've both flown off.

The sky seems to be getting far too, red.

It's not lookin' good.

I have to head back home.


	4. Chapter 64

.

.

-LUNATE ELF-

"That, doesn't look like the sky"

"Have the gods living there bled?"

"Probably not, God's don't bleed."

"So you're telling me…those *incidents* in Makai weren't just fireworks but MAGIC!?"

-"Yes. And it happened again, last night"

"So that, red-white shrine maiden wasn't just showing off her cool *rabbit-in-a-hat* magic tricks?"

-"No, she wasn't,"

So here I am, sitting out here with a friendly neighbour in the village.

Just, pondering on what I saw.

They(the neighbour) always thought the BunBunMaru paper had the explanation for everything even though a lot of it was just pages of this, kind of onomatopoeia, it goes "AYAYAYA-" or something along the sides of the page along with a blurred image of what happened, as if the one who took the image was just running by.

I do wish camera's were more present in this new world I'm in. It would've been atleast helpful or cool to have taken a picture of the whole…battle that occurred last night. It's not just the lack of things to capture stuff with, it's basically the lack of anything besides a pen and a paper, I'm still new here in this…easter- what do they call this- land. What even is a Gensokyo anyway?

"It's not just these bullet…hell…battle things that weird me out at night too. Very often outside I would see this, woman jumping in and out of portal's shaped like eyes. Or in this case, that mansion in the distance that almost has no windows."

-"I saw that too. It may be another one of those things exclusive to this land. I think taking a look by the lake wouldn't be too bad. The sky is brigh-"

*BBBBZZZZZSSSSHHHHHH*

The sky turned red, I don't really know how though.

"Hey! Over there! At the mansion!"

-"Let's get closer!"

"Ok! The sky though, looks horrible!"

I've never seen anything like this happen in the world I'm from…

The sunlight is fading, I'll need to be a little careful.

Ayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya

"Hey! You over there! Stay away from Cirno!"

*BOOM*

While me and my neighbour headed down to the lake, I saw a fairy blow up.

The shrine maiden is here. She must be heading to the mansion over there..

It's really hard to see under all this red.

-"Let's g-"

-ICICLE SIGN- "ICICLE FALL"

…


End file.
